The present embodiments relate to a medical examination or treatment device including a C-arm that is guided movably along an arc path on a bracket via a mechanical guidance device.
Examination or treatment devices of this kind may take the form of X-ray devices, in which a radiation source is arranged on one end of the C-arm and a radiation receiver is arranged on another end of the C-arm. As the C-arm is guided movably along an arc path, the C-arm and an image capture device may be moved about an isocenter relative to a patient. A motorized drive is used to provide the motion (e.g., in the form of a motorized drive shaft that engages with a belt that is connected to the C-arm). In the case of a belt movement, an automatic movement of the C-arm, which is otherwise guided by guide rollers and the like, is provided.
In light of the considerable weight of the C-arm plus the components arranged on the C-arm, the motor may be substantially dimensioned, as the motor moves the entire mass. Very rapid rotations may also frequently be performed. High rates of acceleration are to be achieved, which is to be taken into account in the design of the motor.
Devices are also known, in which the C-arm is moved manually. The manual movement is awkward and laborious, and rapid changes of position may not be provided.